Monster
by FlameBlossom
Summary: Draco Malfoy is all alone. Trapped in a world of insanity. His one outlet is Hermione Granger. She allows him to see clearly. Allows him peace in a world of death and destruction. Once both of their mask are removed what will be left. Is Hermione truly the brightest witch of her age. Is Draco Malfoy a horrid evil Death Eater. Or are they both monsters in this world of war.


**Monster**

 **Authors Note:** Hello there! Thank you for clicking on my story and I do really hope you enjoy it. For anyone from my other stories no I have no given up on them I just wanted to write something different. Anyways Enjoy!

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco felt his whole body tense up as he was no longer able to move. His tall form smashed against the floor before continuing to fall all the way down a set of stairs. Each step that collided with his body hurt more than the first. It was past curfew and he was heading toward the Room of Requirements. He had made no progress on the Vanishing Cabinet and time was ceasing to exist. Once he finally stopped falling he could hear light footsteps approaching but his head was pounding too much to move. His eyes finally met the towering figure of Hermione Granger, her wand was pointed at his throat. Flashbacks from third year pasted through his eyes.

"Malfoy! Its past curfew. That's 10 points from Slytherin. What are you doing out this late anyway?" Obviously, Hermione Granger, the mudblood, the bloody prefect, and beautiful bookworm had to turn the corner when Draco thought the coast was clear. Unable to speak due to the spell, Draco put all his hatred into a single convincing glare. Staring deep into her brown eyes. He would have smirked as a shiver ran through her veins if he could have. "Finite Incantanem." Finally, his body relaxed against the cold hard stone floor and he could move once more.

"None of your business you filthy little mudblood!" He spat the words in her face. Using his whole body to show what he was feeling towards her. "I would watch where you point that thing." Suddenly his body was blasted backwards until he collided with the closest wall. The air escaped his lungs before he fell to his hands and knees. Gasping for air. He quickly stood and whipped out his wand in a matter of seconds. A glint of fear pasted through her eyes as she steadied her wand.

"Aquamenti!"

"Avis!" Both spells collided in the middle of the corridor before disappearing completely. Spell after spell was being fired between the two. People in paintings were running around trying to escape the chaos. Armor stands were being blown up. Draco wobbled on his feet after blocking one of Grangers powerful spells.

"Legilimens!" Draco fell to his knees as an invasion entered his mind. Memories where flashing before his eyes as well as hers. She saw the first time he told his mother he loved her. A short flash of herself laughing in third year. The first time his father preformed the Cruciatus cruse on him at age seven. Another short clip of Hermione sitting alone in the library reading Hogwarts A History. Draco meeting the Dark Lord for the very first time. Memory after memory passed and more than half of them consisted of him being tortured. He had to watch helplessly as his own body thrashed against the floor and horrid screams escaped his lips. A chill ran through his body as the memory of receiving the Dark Mark played before his eyes. The pain was so unbearable he passed out moments after receiving the snake and exiting the room the Dark Lord sat in. His secrets were out.

"That's enough!" The legilimancy was broken as Draco's rough but strained voice broke through her concentration. Granger stood there in shock. His muscles ached as he rose from the floor and approached the petrified bookworm. He never wanted anyone to see that. To know what he was like. To know anything about him. But now the very last person he wanted to see the true him stood before his very cloudy grey eyes. "Never do that again." His voice was filled with angry and confidence but his shield was broken. She knew things about him no one ever was supposed to know. Most of all she saw herself in his memories. Draco could only hope it was gone fast enough for her not to notice or think upon.

She slowly started to nod her head as Draco turned around. "Malfoy?" Her voice was soft and quiet. Barely above a whisper. Pain was written in his name.

He froze. Unable to keep moving. If she were facing him, everything would be shown on his face, in his eyes. "Don't." He took a deep slow breath before walking again. He didn't stop until he had reached the Astronomy Tower. He put a locking charm on the door before completely breaking down in front of the starry night.

Granger would run and tell the rest of the golden trio. Potter would tell Dumbledore and everything would be ruined. He could get expelled! Failing to finish the Vanishing Cabinet, failing to kill Dumbledore. The Dark Lord would be furious and show no mercy. There was no doubt in Draco's mind that he would die. He was failing his mother most of all. He could see the worry and regret in her eyes. He constantly found her crying after he was marked. She was constantly saying she was sorry and now they would die. And it was all Grangers fault! She wasn't supposed to be there. She wasn't supposed to be on that floor. None of this was supposed to happen.

Draco broke down crying. He was slumped against the wall as his head fell into his hands. Tears were soaking the floor around his shaking frame. But he couldn't blame Granger. She was the only one, the only thing that kept him sane while he was trapped in a world of insanity. Even if they so called hated each other. At least he didn't really hate her. He just pretended. He had to. She was a muggleborn, he was taught to be cruel, think less of them. But she was a breath of fresh air. His heart ached every time he was mean to her and saw it was his words causing her pain. She meant everything to him. If Granger continued to search his memories she would find herself countless times. Draco stared at her to pass the time, to clear his thoughts, or to see her smile. She was so beautiful without even trying and it was like he was the only person to notice. Her soft voice was like music to his deaf ears. He saw past her shield, her barrier, and now she saw past his. If she has already seen part of who he really is, why not show her the rest?

Oooo

Two weeks had passed since the incident and Granger was falling into his trap. He was receiving the normal number of glares from the golden trio so he could only assume she hadn't told. The whispers as he walked by remained the same as well. The only thing that changed was Grangers glare. Every time she did look at him, he could see sadness and understanding within her brown orbs. Her eyes were memorizing to him. Sometimes he hadn't even noticed he was staring until her big brown eyes connected with his pained grey ones. He would always look away or scoff. But tonight, his plan was in action.

During breakfast, along with all the other owls, Draco had a letter delivered to Hermione. He watched as she quickly caught it before it landed in her pumpkin juice.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _You must know by now that I fancy you. Don't show anyone this letter. Out little secret. Meet me in the Room of Requirements after patrol._

 _Ron_

Draco knew his tactic was low but it was sure to work. She trusted Ron with her life and would never think it wasn't him who wrote the letter. He even used a very complex spell to copy the weasels handwriting exactly. He knew his plan was a go as Hermione's head shot up and she gave Ron a small smile. Her cheeks were painted red as Ron returned the smile. He however, thought it was just a friendly gesture, not knowing or even thinking there would be a deeper meaning to such a simple action. All Draco had to do now was get through the day.

Draco felt as if the day was dragging on forever. Every class he had with Hermione went by in a blur. The only time he heard something was her sweet voice answering a question. The last bell finally rang and he returned to the Slytherin dungeons. An hour before curfew he left the cold common room and made the long path up to the seventh floor. He had to make the room different than the current one. Piles of junk and an old broken Vanishing cabinet would not get his point across. He reached the respected wall and began to pace back and forth.

 _I need a room similar to a bedroom but slightly larger…I need a room similar to a bedroom but slightly larger…_ _I need a room similar to a bedroom but slightly larger…_

Suddenly but expected a small steel door appeared and Draco stepped in without hesitation. He felt guilty for doing something so cruel, especially to her, but it had to be done. She had to see the truth. The true him.

Oooo

Two hours later the steel door opened once more. Draco was lurking in the shadows as Grangers eyes grew in size. Like requested the room was slightly bigger than a normal bedroom. On one side of the room a roaring fire was surrounded by a black coach and shelves and shelves of books. On the other side was a king size bed with silk dark green sheets. Black curtains were surround the bed but a large enough portion was opened, giving Hermione enough of a few.

Draco pushed himself off the wall and approached Hermione as quietly as possible. From behind he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his front side. A small gasp escaped her lips and she tried to pull away and pry open his arms. By now she knew it wasn't Ron. Draco slowly bent down and placed his lips an inch away from her ear. "There's no point in screaming. No one will hear you." He nibbled on her ear before slowly kissing her neck. A shiver ran down her spine as she became stiff in his arms. He continued to kiss her neck as goosebumps formed on the smooth pale skin. Her eyes were glued to the bed. Her mind was going over thousands of possibilities but she knew she was trapped. The person would be able to overpower her.

"Please let me go." Draco's heart felt like it was breaking. He could feel the fear radiating off of her, but he couldn't help and love the feel of her warm body. The feel of her within his arms.

"Now you know I can't do that." In one swift motion, he turned Hermione around in his arms and pushed until her back was pressed up against the wall. He placed one arm by her head and the other slowly withdrew her wand from the inside of her robes. He threw the wand on the ground before he brought his other arm up to rest by the other side of her head. Officially trapping her.

"Malfoy!" By the look on her face he could tell she had given up, she wasn't going to fight anymore. Hurt flashed through his eyes. Did she really think he was that evil? Silent tears started to escape her tired eyes as she stared at his chest. Afraid to look him in the eyes. Afraid to move. Afraid of him. "Why are you doing this?"

Draco slowly pressed his body against hers. Her hands were lightly resting on his chest. What surprised him the most was that she wasn't pushing him away. She looked truly defeated as more tears escaped her eyes. "Because your beautiful." He heard and felt her quickly suck in a breath of air. Draco softly kissed her forehead, nose, and cheeks. He smirked as the color within them started to rise. Her body relaxed a tiny amount against his. "Look at me."

She dropped her gaze to the floor. The top of her head was barely touching his chin. But he could tell she was relaxing. Less and less tears were leaving her gorgeous brown eyes. Draco removed one of his hands from the wall. He placed a few fingers under her chin and lifted her head. Finally, stormy grey met chocolate brown as they stared at each other. Draco no longer had on his mask. He was completely open and let every emotion he was feeling reflect in his eyes. "Hermione?"

She looked at him, completely shocked he actual said her first name. "Draco?"

Her saying his name sent a shock through his veins as his heart began to beat rapidly against his chest. Trying to break through his ribs. He slowly bent down until his lips were less than an inch away from hers. He looked back in her brown eyes and saw gold swirls of excitement. She didn't try ad turn away. He finally connected his lips with hers. A fire ignited within him as the kiss became more passionate. Her hands that were once resting on his chest were now gripping his ropes and pulling him closer. A smile graced his lips as she moaned into his mouth. His arms left the wall and wrapped around Hermione's waist, tightly. She gasped as Draco tried to pull her closer. His tongue traced along her lower lip as he demanded more from the kiss. She, without hesitation, opened her mouth and enjoyed the taste of him as much as he was of her. Draco pulled away and had a small smile grazing his lips. Hermione was totally relaxed and leaning into him.

He placed another gentle kiss on her lips. She tried to continue it by biting on his lower lip. Draco felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he met her laughing eyes. He wanted to just stay here forever. Kissing one of the few that mattered in his life anymore. But he couldn't. Life would go on and she wouldn't be a part of his. Neither he in hers. Solemnly he turned his head and looked at the king-sized bed waiting to be used. Hermione immediately followed his gaze and tensed up once more. For a slim amount of time she felt safe in his arms and now the feeling of doom and dread returned in her eyes. Draco looked back at her with hurt covering his tried hallowed out features. For the very last time he leant down and kissed her. She however, did not relax. She stayed tense and still but slightly moved her lips against his warm ones.

Draco pulled away and cupped her cheek with one of his hands. He gently wiped away the tears that began to fall again.

"What kind of monster do you think I am?"

Before she even had time to process the question the soft clicking of the steel door was heard and she was left utterly alone.

 **Authors Note:** Thank you for reading. I would really appreciate some reviews or feedback! Even if you think my story was trash I would love for you to tell me it was trash! Thank you!


End file.
